


Blood in the Water

by foolishghoul



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Modern Day, Sibling Incest, Vampire Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishghoul/pseuds/foolishghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised from birth to kill vampires, Thor never dreamed he would hunt his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt, for an AU wherein Thor was a vampire hunter, and Loki was a vampire. It...kind of exploded on me.

Not so long ago Thor would have killed Loki, simply for what he was. It was a thought, a worry, a suspicion that never strayed far from his mind since he found out the truth.

Dhampir. They existed in legends. Half human, half vampire. Able to walk in the sunlight like a human. Gathered strength from blood like a vampire. Nobody had ever heard of one actually existing. Oh, there had been rumors of course, but nothing real.

Until Loki. Thor’s brother. Both of them hunters. Both sons of Odin, one of the greatest hunters the world had ever seen. Or so they had thought. Only Odin, and their mother Frigga, had known the truth. That through Loki ran the blood of the very things that hunted, the very things they swore to kill to protect the world.

And no one but those two would have known had Loki not, by complete happenstance, discovered the truth. A drop of Fandral's blood, drawn from a vampire during a hunt gone wrong. A drop of blood, flying through the air, landing in just the right place to bring Loki's true nature to light.

Thor had been searching for him. Ever since Loki had dropped off over that cliff, and been lost. Ever since Thor hadn’t kept him from falling.

Ever since Thor hadn’t saved him.

Thor hadn’t seen Jane since that day. At this point, no normal person was safe around hunters. After Loki had unleashed the Bifrost Virus and decimated their numbers, the vampires had declared all out war. Thor had already been attacked more times than he cared to remember during his search. Most of the vampires that had attacked him were young, foolish, so eager to gain standing with others of their kind that it was worth any threat of death.

Thor had done what he could to keep from killing them. The younger ones usually ran off after taking a few knocks, licking their wounds, now with bragging rights about how they had fought against the Mighty Thor, and lived.

However, a few of the vampires had been older. Stronger. Even then, Thor had tried to offer them some mercy. Mostly, they mocked him. They would not stop until either of them were dead.

Some had sought him out hunting for Loki. Thor had dealt with them accordingly.

And some of the attacks had been from vampires who had lost friends at Thor’s hands. Or who had lost loved ones to Loki’s virus. They were seeking not glory, but vengeance. Those attacks were always the worst, and were the reason that Thor had far more scars now than when he had set out on his journey.

Months he had been searching for his brother. It had led him across every state. Through small towns, and big cities. Across mountains, highways, and back country roads. It had led him into traps and ambushes, through blood and sweat, into hospitals and bars.

And now…in New York City…

Thor looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He looked up at the address of the building in front of him. They matched.

He steeled himself for disappointment. He had gotten the address from a hunter, who heard it from another hunter, who had allegedly heard it being whispered around by a nest of vampires. It was surely not the strongest lead, but Thor had followed weaker.

He studied the abandoned apartment. It looked ready to be torn down, and Thor was somewhat surprised that it was still standing. The grass in front had overgrown, with weeds threading themselves through the holes of the chain link fence that blocked off the building from the street. Most of the windows were boarded up, and the ones that weren’t had been knocked out.

All in all, Thor could not imagine Loki choosing such a place. But, then again, it probably hadn’t been his choice. There were very few safe spaces for one who was so hunted.

Thor sighed. Time to get to work. He gave a cursory glance around the block, checking to see if anyone was looking his way. The area seemed clear, and he hoisted himself over the fence. Landing on the other side, he quickly made his way to the front door. The faster he moved, the less likely it would be that someone saw him enter. It wasn’t the police he was worried about. Thor did not doubt the possibility that vampires, or hunters, might be keeping track of him. If this was Loki’s dwelling, Thor would rather not lead his brother’s enemies right to him.

The door had been taped over, sealed off with warnings that it had been condemned, and that entering the building was trespassing. The seal had already been broken. It only took a fraction of Thor’s strength to force the door open, and he slipped in, shutting it quickly behind him. He took a deep breath, and then listened. Hearing nothing, he yelled out, “Hello?”

A few times during his searches he had happened upon homeless people, hiding out in the abandoned buildings he was almost always led to. He had found it was better to announce his presence as soon as possible, rather than risk sneaking around and tripping over a trigger happy squatter who thought Thor was some government official trying to take them away.

After listening another minute for an answer and hearing none, Thor went about his search. Cautiously, but quickly, he set about looking into the rooms on the first floor. It was easy enough to move around, since the doors to the rooms had been long gone. He kept an ear open, listening for any sounds other than his own. Footsteps, movement, anything that might indicate someone else was in the apartment. His search of the first floor proved fruitless. There had been a few piles of blankets, some beer bottles that indicated people had at one time squatted in the building. But no sign of his brother.

Thor moved toward the front of the apartment, and looked down at the basement. Where the stairs should have been there was nothing but emptiness. He would save the basement for last. Luckily, the stairs up to the second floor were intact. Thor slowly walked up them. There was just enough light to make out where there were holes or missing steps, but still it didn’t hurt to be cautious. The last thing he needed was to fall through and break his legs.

He reached the second floor, and glanced around. The last rays of sunlight were shining through a hole in the boarded up window, casting shadows in the room. He yelled out another, “Hello?”

Nothing.

Or _almost_ nothing.

For a second, Thor thought his mind was playing tricks on him. That he had simply been searching for so long that he had started hearing things. But no. He had definitely heard it. Quiet, but so clear. A soft footstep, ringing through the silence of the building.

He tensed, trying to determine where the footstep had come from. Definitely not downstairs, that much he was certain. And the sound had been too muffled to come from the floor he was on. He turned, slowly, and crept back toward the staircase. Going up, he was certain about one thing. Whoever was in there with him, they wanted Thor to know they were there. That footstep had been deliberate. They wanted Thor to know he wasn’t alone.

He reached the third floor, and stopped. He listened for any sign of the other stranger, but heard nothing. Still, his gut told him that he should stay on the alert. Thor had learned long ago to trust his instincts. He stepped quietly, glancing into the other rooms on the floor, before reaching the last one at the far end of the hall. He slipped through the doorframe, and into the hallway of the apartment. He kept his back to the wall, trying to be as quiet as he could. He could see that the floor above him had rotted away, fallen through and left a large hole in the ceiling. He carefully stepped around the rubble. His hair was prickling up on the back of his neck. He noticed that the room at the end of the hall was brighter than the rest of the apartment. He turned off the wall to face the central room of the apartment.

And there, standing with his back to Thor, was Loki. The window Loki was standing in front of hadn’t been boarded up. The room grew darker as the sun set. Even though Thor couldn’t see his face, he knew it was Loki.

After all this time, after all his months of searching, there had been a part of Thor that had quietly believed that he would never find Loki. That he would remain lost, forever. And now that Loki was standing right in front of him, Thor found himself at a complete loss for words.

Of course, that had never been a problem for Loki.

“Thor. It’s been a while. I see you’ve let yourself in.”

He didn’t acknowledge Thor beyond that; didn’t turn away from the window, didn’t look at him. He simply stood there. Thor walked slowly into the room. He was certain Loki had some sort of plan. He usually did. He definitely had wanted Thor to find him; of that much Thor was certain.

“Loki. It’s good to see you alive.”

“You’ve been searching for me.” Loki’s voice was cold. Thor stepped closer, until Loki was right in front of him.

“Yes.”

“All this time?”

Thor hesitated, just for a moment. Loki laid words like traps, and Thor felt as though he was walking right into one. “Yes.”

“I wonder. What were you planning on doing when you found me?”

It was a subject Thor had considered frequently throughout his journey. He thought of all the myriad of ways their meeting could go. Thor had occasionally entertained the notion that Loki would be glad to see him, but the thought usually went as quickly as it came. Loki was stubborn. It was one of the few things he and his brother had in common. There would probably be a fight. Thor had resigned himself to that fact.

But this time, Thor would not let Loki go.

“I came to bring you home.”

There was a long silence. Thor was just about to speak again, when Loki gave a small, derisive laugh.

“You came to bring me home.” He turned away from the window and looked at Thor for the first time in months. “And can you tell me, why would I want to go back there?”

Even through the darkness of the room Thor could make out Loki’s red eyes. His skin, so pale it was almost blue. Thor had to stop himself from taking a step back.

“You’ve been feeding?”

Of course Thor already knew the answer. Loki gave Thor a sharp smile.

“I have to keep up my strength.”

He walked across the room, and Thor kept his distance. He knew Loki was toying with him. They circled each other.

“After all,” Loki continued, “It is somewhat difficult to stay alive when you’ve got hunters and monsters clamoring for your head.”

“All the more reason for you to come back home with me.” Thor took a small step forward. Loki still had that dangerous grin on his face, but he didn’t move away. Thor took another step. “Loki. You don’t have to walk this path alone.”

Loki let out another harsh laugh.

“Alone?” Loki shook his head in mock disappointment. “If I hadn’t been alone I wouldn’t be so much _stronger_ than I was before.”

“Loki-” Thor dashed forward, trying to close the distance between them. But before Thor could see it happen, Loki was gone. He was fast, faster than Thor had seen yet. Thor glanced around, trying to catch sight of Loki. He knew Loki was there, hidden. Watching him. The whole apartment was dark, with only the barest amount of light leaking in from outside. Thor tried to listen for any sound of movement. Nothing. He began to take a cautious step back, when Loki slammed against him, pressing Thor against the wall.

“Don’t you understand?” Loki’s eyes were slits, and Thor could just make out that his irises had faded back to the pale blue Thor had known all his life. “That was never my home! Only now, I know _why_. Now I know I’m meant for something more than living in your shadow.”

“Brother, please-“

It was as if Thor’s words had flipped a switch. Loki’s barely controlled façade broke and undisguised rage flashed across his face.

“Don’t call me that!”

He grabbed Thor’s head by the hair, and twisted. For a moment, Thor thought Loki was going to kill him, right then. Break his neck. Be rid of him, for good. But then, Loki’s head snapped forward, and Thor realized what was going to happen.

Thor had never been bitten before. He had never let his guard down enough to allow one to get so close. Pain, he had expected. And it _was_ painful, when Loki’s fangs broke through Thor’s skin. But then, Loki started to suck, to slowly pull Thor’s blood from his body, and what Thor hadn’t been expecting was the rush of pleasure that pulsed through him. Thor gritted his teeth together, trying as hard as he could to not make a sound. He knew that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. His head was swimming. It was as if his entire body had become condensed down to that pressure on his neck. His hands had moved to Loki’s waist, and Thor wasn’t sure if he was trying to push Loki away, or pull him closer. Loki’s hands had wandered from Thor’s neck to his shoulders, keeping him in place, pressing him against the wall.

Thor was barely aware of his erection, straining through the fabric of his pants. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but Loki. Loki’s hands on Thor’s shoulders. Loki’s mouth on his neck. Loki’s teeth against his skin. Then, with a sharp thrust, Loki ground against Thor. And that was Thor’s breaking point.

“Loki…” Thor moaned. His voice seemed to break the spell. Loki pulled his mouth from Thor’s neck. For a fraction of a second he stayed there, and Thor could feel Loki’s breath ghost against his skin. Then it was gone, and Loki flashed back across the room. His eyes were wide, red from Thor’s blood, and for just one quick moment, Thor would have sworn that Loki was terrified. But then the moment passed, and Thor could never be completely sure it had not been just another of Loki’s tricks.

Loki licked the rest of Thor’s blood from his lips, and quickly brushed his hair back out of his face. He looked over at Thor and grinned that sharp, dangerous grin.

“It was good to see you again.”

Thor could barely keep his head up. The wall behind him was the only thing keeping him on his feet. He felt as though he had been run over by a truck. A large truck.

A very large truck.

“Don’t bother trying to hunt me down.” Loki turned his back on Thor and walked out of the room. “You won’t find me.”

With one last look before he disappeared, Loki said, “Next time, I’ll find you.”


End file.
